Amazona da Luz
by Kamy Tsuki
Summary: Conta a história de Hilde, futura amazona da luz, que muito sofre p chegar aonde chegou. Com direito a romance com um douradinho....hehehehe


**Destinos traçados**

**Cap.1 **

- Não vai comer tudo?

- Pode comer, estou sem fome.

Menti, ao ver os olhos famintos de Hera sobre meu prato. O treinamento exigia muito, o que a deixava como sempre, faminta. Acho que ela precisa tanto quanto eu.

Foi quando vi uma amazona chegar, era Marin. Eu a respeitava muito, afinal, era tão determinada e forte que me motivava. Sempre falei muito pouco com ela, não porque não quisesse, mas ela era tão reclusa que não me deixava chance de puxar conversa.

Ela se aproximou e disse para mim:

- Existe um novo treinamento, na ilha de Creta e você foi escolhida, para treinar.

- Como?!?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. É um novo treinamento. É ordem de cima, não posso fazer nada.

- Mas, porque eu?

- Não sei, cara Hilde.

Estremeci, porque eu? Que absurdo, eu não era tão forte como Marin, ou como a Shina, outra mulher determinada que particularmente admirava também.

- Bom, você partirá num navio amanha de manha, apronte suas coisas. Eu irei te buscar e levar até a embarcação.

E foi embora, sem me dizer mais nada. Fiquei espantada, pensei: porque eu, entre tantas outras amazonas, e aspirantes.

- Talvez seja bom.

Disse Hera, de boca cheia. Eu ri da cara dela, o que a fez ficar nervosa.

Decidi dar uma última volta pelo santuário, já que algo dizia dentro de mim que não tão cedo o veria de novo. Fui para meu quarto, e coloquei minha mascará branca. Aproveitava cada segundo que ficava sem ela. As vezes parecia que ela me sufocava.

Cortei caminho pela floresta, era perigoso, eu tinha que admitir, mas muito mais rápido. Ao longe já podia ver as dozes casas. Foi quando vi, um cavalheiro de ouro, mas estava tão longe que minha visão ofuscava. Quando finalmente cheguei, pude vê-lo nitidamente. Era miro, de escorpião, e parecia meio nervoso, ansioso e descia as escadas apressadamente. Bom, e daí que estivesse nervoso? Isso não me importava, afinal, respeitei, mas nunca gostei dos cavalheiros de ouro, sempre os achei arrogantes e metidos. Mas claro, tinha suas exceções. Sempre me simpatizei com Mú, Aioria, Kamus... entre mais alguns. As amazonas sempre cochicham sobre os cavaleiros de ouro. Diziam que os mais bonitos eram Aoiria, Kamus e Shaka. Que Miro era garanhão e que Afrodite parecia ser do outro time.

Andei o santuário todinho, e a cada passo me despedia dele.

Era noite quando resolvi voltar, Hera já não estava, devia estar treinando com as outras. Decidi arrumar minhas coisas, que não eram muitas. Apenas poucos pares de roupas. Coloquei tudo numa mochila preta.

E fui dormir, despreocupada com tudo...

- Hilde? Hilde, acorde...

- Ah, não... só mais 5 minutinhos...

- Marin já está te esperando!!

Levantei na mesma hora, acho que dormi demais. Me arrumei as pressas e peguei minha mochila, lá fora Marin já esperava impaciente.

- Desculpe, eu perdi a hora.

- Vamos logo.

Ela disse grosseiramente. Me despedi de Hera, pensei se a veria de novo. Bom, claro que a veria. É sempre bom ser otimistas nessas horas.

Marin me levou para bem longe do santuário, aonde um grande navio estava atracado. E disse:

- Hilde, você ficará exatamente 4 anos treinando. Nesse meio tempo, haja o que houver, você não poderá sair do treino, entendeu?

- Vou ficar confinada? É isso?

- Em outras palavras, sim.

Era só o que me faltava.

- Depois, se você quiser, poderá voltar ao santuário. Mas isso vai depender de muitas coisas. Bom, é isso. Tenha uma boa viagem.

- Obrigada.

Fui subindo uma espécie de rampa, foi quando olhei para trás e vi Marin balançando a cabeça de um jeito negativo. Comecei a ficar com medo. O que será que ia acontecer comigo? Mil pensamentos invadiam minha mente, até que um homem barbudo veio falar comigo.

- Bom dia cara Hilde, bem vinda a bordo. Venha, por favor me siga.

Como ele sabia meu nome??

Eu o segui, ele abriu uma porta, sorriu e disse:

- Este é seu quarto. Se precisar de algo me chame, tudo bem?

Sorri e disse que tudo bem.

O quarto era bem simples, mas para minha maior alegria, descobri que era uma suíte. Deitei na cama, que era meio dura por sinal. Foi quando comecei a pensar. Porque aquilo tudo? Meu medo crescia.

Senti um solavanco, o navio começava a se mover. Em quanto tempo eu ia chegar em Creta? Uma semana? 1 mês? Fiquei pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo e perdi a noção do tempo.

Dúvidas e mais dúvidas, cansada daquilo tudo, fui dormir de novo...

Acordei me sentindo completamente sonsa, e senti o goste de bile em minha boca. Corri para o banheiro e vomitei. Vomitei até o que não tinha no estômago. Me apoie na maçaneta da porta, senão ia cair de tanta tontura. Respirei fundo e pouco a pouco foi passando.

Descobri da pior maneira que não servia para navegar. Molhei meu rosto e quando vi minha cara pálida no espelho cheguei a me assustar. Meus longos cabelos pretos estavam todos bagunçados e meu olhar era de um peixe morto.

Todos os dias que passou naquele navio foram assim. Minhas roupas começavam a folgar, já que não comia nada, e o pouco que comia, vomitava. Foi quando finalmente chegamos em Creta, um tripulante me ajudou a sair do navio, eu estava realmente mal.

Um homem se aproximou, e me ajudou, não fazia a menor idéia de quem era, só vi tudo escurecer a minha volta.

**Cap. 2**

Quando acordei, estava num quarto que nunca vi antes. Era muito limpo e arrumado. E já era de noite. Foi quando percebi que havia um homem dormindo numa poltrona vermelha ao meu lado. Ele segurava no colo um pano úmido e ao seu lado tinha uma bacia de água.

Me sentei e observei o tal homem. Era o mesmo que me ajudou no porto. Só que estava tão mal que não consegui olha-lo direito. Agora, podia vê-lo nitidamente... Ele tinha longos cabelos loiros que iam até a metade das costas, presos por um tipo de corda. Com várias franjas cobrindo seu rosto. Era forte e estava vestido com uma roupa branca. Me senti estranhamente perturbada ao olha-lo assim.

Foi quando percebi que eu estava sem a mascará.

- Céus... cadê? – murmurei pra mim mesma.

Procurei desesperadamente pelo quarto todo, e não achava, foi quando o homem acordou, deixei meus cabelos taparem meu rosto para ele não vê-lo.

- Não se preocupe com isso, aqui não é o santuário.

- Quem é você?

- Seu novo treinador. Prazer, me chamo Herodes. Por favor, tire o cabelo de seu rosto.

Eu finalmente o encarei, meio envergonhada. Afundei nos olhos dele, os mais lindos que eu já tinha visto. Eram azuis escuros, misturados com violeta. Transmitiam tanta paz e segurança que me senti profundamente calma.

- Você está muito abatida, parece que a viagem não lhe fez bem.

- Eu não comi nada.

- Venha comigo, vou preparar-lhe algo.

Fui o seguindo. A casa parecia não ser muito grande, mas era limpa e muito organizada. Ele me levou até a cozinha, aonde começava a pegar alguns ingredientes.

Resolvi então, perguntar para ele:

- Como será meu treinamento?

Ele não me respondeu.

- Você me ouviu?

Ele virou-se, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Calma menina, temos muito o que conversar.

"Menina"??? Me senti uma criança perto dele. Quantos anos ele poderia ter? Pela cara eu não dava mais de 20. Eu e meus pobres 17 anos.

Ele preparava os ingredientes com extrema habilidade. Logo eu pude sentir um delicioso cheiro de comida. Ele terminou, e levou dois pratos até a mesa na sala. Ajeitou tudo e antes que eu pudesse puxar a cadeira para sentar, ele a puxou para mim. Quantos homens fazem isso hoje em dia?? Me espantei com o cavalheirismo dele.

Dei a primeira garfada. A comida estava realmente gostosa, com aquele velho e bom gostinho de "quero mais". Terminei meu prato antes dele. Herodes riu, e disse:- Estava gostoso?

- Nossa! Você é um excelente cozinheiro!

Terminada a refeição, ele lavou os pratos. Parecia ser muito organizado, e isso refletia claramente em sua casa. Ele sorriu, e disse:

- Esse treinamento não será fácil. Isso você já deve saber.

- Sim, Marin me disse.

- Acredito que ela não tenha contado uma coisa...

- O que?

Comecei novamente a sentir medo.

- Você terá que passar por uma provação.

- Antes que você continue, preciso saber... porque eu?

- Porque tinha de ser você. Aceita a provação? Se conseguir, te treinarei, e você ganhará a armadura de prata da luz.

Nunca ouvi falar de tal armadura. Mas fiquei muito feliz, se eu conseguisse, não seria qualquer amazona, finalmente ganharia respeito. Não me importaria mais que provação seria essa, iria passa-la.

- Quero que fique claro, você pode sair com seqüelas. Mas isso tem um lado bom, você ficará com um poder fora do normal, e isso sem treino. Se eu te treinar então, imagine seu poder.

Parecia uma proposta realmente interessante. Afinal, que opção tinha? Voltar para o santuário e continuar sendo uma "Zé ninguém"? Ou tentar e ficar com um poder sem limites?

- Eu aceito.

- Ótimo, venha comigo, mas tenho que vendar seus olhos. Se você conseguir, é sinal que conseguiu se dominar.

Não entendi as palavras dele, o que ele queria dizer?

- Venha.

Fui o seguindo. Ele parou numa porta. Das frestas saia uma luz branca muito, mas muito forte. Ele pegou um pano vermelho e vendou meus olhos.

- Boa sorte Hilde. Ah, lembre-se, a porta só vai abrir para você quando ela quiser.

Ouvi o barulho de uma porta velha abrindo. Ele me pegou pela mão, e foi me conduzindo, depois a soltou e eu não ouvi mais nada.

O que eu iria fazer? Que bendita provação é essa?

Fui caminhando sem direção, já que a venda tapava meus olhos. Parecia que aquele lugar não acabava nunca, quanto mais andava mas sentia medo daquilo não acabar.

Decidi tirar a venda, quando abri os olhos, a luz penetrou tão fundo neles que parecia que ia me cegar. Fechei os olhos imediatamente. Antes que realmente ficasse cega. Mas... se eu não tirasse, não saberia para onde ir. Bom não iria fazer muita diferença.

Tirei a venda de novo, e novamente aquela luz que parecia me cegar pouco a pouco. A visão era apavorante, não tinha nada, era apenas uma luz vazia, parecia um vácuo.

Andava como uma doida e já começava a ficar desesperada, olhei para trás e não vi porta nenhuma. Agora sim, estava consumada pelo medo.

Tinha esperança de achar algo a frente, mas quanto mais andava, mas sem esperança ficava.

- Oh, céus...

Era um misto de medo, pavor e raiva. Raiva, sim, porque sinceramente achei que não ia sair nunca dali. Me sentia enganada, Herodes havia me lançado no "nada". Um lugar vazio, com uma luz que vinha de todas as direções e lugares. Aonde não conseguia enxergar nada.

Andava sem rumo. Já havia perdido a noção do tempo. Havia perdido também minha visão e audição, já que aquele lugar estava mergulhado num silêncio tão profundo que não conseguia sequer ouvir minha respiração. Tentei gritar e minha voz não saiu.

Caí no chão branco de imensa luz. Sentia que aquele lugar me tirava os sentidos. Decidi dormir, pelo menos iria passar o tempo.

Sonhei com um lindo jardim de rosas, e que cuidava delas. Todas eram brancas e belas, e ao longe vi um cavaleiro de ouro, mas não consegui saber quem era ele.

Acordei, e me vi naquele pesadelo sem fim. Não podia desistir ali, levantei decidida, coloquei o medo de lado. Eu tinha que conseguir, senti uma motivação enorme me invadir. Aquela era a chance de eu não ser uma mera amazona. Era a chance de ser alguém. A esperança voltou a tona, não me importava quanto tempo passasse, algo dizia que eu ia sair dali viva.

Foi quando finalmente vi algo. Era um córrego de uma água extremamente límpida. Me agachei e bebi a água com voracidade. O córrego sumiu de repente e milhares de pontinhos brancos entravam dentro de mim, a luz do lugar pouco a pouco foi apagando, claro, estava entrando toda dentro de mim!!!

Sentia uma paz enorme, e logo tudo virou trevas, mas eu literalmente era a lâmpada do lugar. Até que vi a porta.

Corri feito doida e quando cheguei, ela se abriu. A travessei, mas quando fiz isso, não enxergava nada. Acabei tropeçando num móvel e caí. Foi quando senti alguém se aproximar.

- Herodes? É você?

- Porque pergunta? Não me enxerga?

A única coisa que eu enxergava era a verdade. Fiquei cega. Me levantei e comecei a chorar.

Senti a mão dele enxugar minhas lágrimas.

- Você conseguiu Hilde, é a primeira a conseguir.

- Sério?

- As outras nunca voltaram.

Senti orgulho de mim mesma.

- Você merece descansar, afinal, será a futura cavaleira da luz. Venha, eu te levo até o quarto.

Me pegou pela mão e foi me conduzindo. Apesar de tudo, me sentia feliz, muito feliz. Tentei imaginar meus olhos azuis celeste sem vida.

- Por isso era você, entende agora? A única que podia conseguir.

Ele me sentou na cama.

- Mas, Herodes. Você não pode mais me treinar. Estou cega, esqueceu?

- Mas como é boba. Espere e verá. Agora vá dormir.

Afinal... quantas vezes já tinha dormido? Bom... Mais uma vez não ia fazer diferença...

Novamente... o jardim de rosas, e no meio, um cavaleiro de ouro vinha em minha direção. Com seus longos cabelos voando ao vento, aonde as pétalas das flores dançavam ao ar...

- Hilde? Hilde... acorde, mas que sono pesado é esse?

Levantei zonza, tateando a beirada da cama. A mão de Herodes repousou sobre a minha. Ele foi me puxando calmamente, depois ouvi uma risada por parte dele.

- Nossa, deixa eu arrumar essa cabeleira sua.

As mãos dele ajeitaram meu cabelo, fazendo uma longa trança meio folgada. Fiquei com vergonha, pensei se tivesse ficado vermelha.

- Hilde, pare e escute o som a sua volta. Você pode ouvir minha respiração?

Tentei escutar... ouvi o cantar dos passarinhos lá fora, o balançar das folhas das árvores, as batidas de meu coração, e depois de um tempo, finalmente, sua respiração. Já sabia em que direção ele estava.

- Agora, vou sair andando, e você vai me seguir.

O som se distanciou, e fui em sua direção, fui calculando o tamanho do passo, e aonde tinha que pisar. Esbarrei em alguma coisa, mas segui em frente.

- Já estamos chegando.

Tateei, era uma porta, talvez a da frente pois parecia ser maior. O barulho do vento agora me atrapalhava, mas ainda conseguia segui-lo. Senti a grama em meus pés, e o calor do Sol em meu rosto. Uma brisa gelada que passou entre meus cabelos. Me senti encantada, parecia um mundo novo, quando podia enxergar nunca dei a devida atenção a essas coisas tão pequenas, mas tão importantes.

Senti ele se aproximar, ele ajeitou minha franja atrás da orelha.

- Está sentindo? Você não pode ver Hilde, mas estou de olhos fechados.

- Sério? Então está sentindo o mesmo que eu.

- Quer sentir mais? Deite na grama.

- Mas eu...

- Eu deito com você.

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para baixo. Fui deitando lentamente, e quando parte de minhas costas encostaram naquela grama geladinha, senti um arrepio.

- Daqui em diante você vai ter que se guiar pelo som. E você já está conseguindo, não vai ser difícil.

Pensei se ia ficar cega para sempre... se não teria uma cura.

- Herodes, preciso saber algo.

- O que? Se você vai ficar cega para sempre?

Me sentei na grama, assustada. Como ele sabia que eu ia perguntar aquilo?

- Que foi, Hilde?

- Não, nada...

- Bom, talvez seja passageiro, talvez não tenha cura, talvez tenha. Por enquanto vamos esperar.

Senti uma paz e alegria imensa me invadirem. Pelo menos era uma esperança, e eu me agarrei completamente e ela.

**Cap. 3**

As semanas foram passando rapidamente e os treinos estavam ficando cada vez mais pesados. Mas eu não podia desistir.

Ele me ensinou a concentrar o cosmo num ponto. Também ensinou a canalizar a energia para as mãos, e manda-la para fora, surgindo assim um golpe. Mas esse último eu ainda não havia conseguido. Mas todo dia tentava.

Na luta corpo a corpo, eu já podia prever seus golpes. Porque era obrigada a prestar atenção em sua respiração, e ele inspirava com mais força antes de qualquer ataque, afim de tomar mais força. Apesar de prever, desviar ainda era um problema.

Herodes, se tornou um grande amigo. Eu confiava nele plenamente. Sempre atencioso e disposto a me ajudar. E teve até um dia que confundiram nós dois com um casal de namorados, quando nós fomos fazer compras. Eu, claro, morri de vergonha. E quase explodi quando um rapaz mexeu comigo, e ele fingiu ser mesmo meu namorado. Sentia um carinho enorme por ele.

E nesses dias pensei do prazo que a Marin deu: 4 anos.... 4 anos até eu voltar para o santuário. Senti um aperto no coração.

Minha visão, infelizmente não mostrava nenhuma melhora. Mas eu ainda tinha esperança que pudesse voltar a enxergar. E cada vez mais, meus outros sentidos ficavam mais aguçados. O que era de se esperar.

O tempo estava passando rápido demais...

Eu estava sentada no banquinho da varanda. Sentindo a brisa fresca. Herodes havia saído. Disse que era importante e que logo voltava. Mas já estava demorando demais.

Foi quando senti alguém se aproximar.

- Herodes?

- Não, sou Dalila, ele está?

- Ele saiu.

- Ele saiu? Para onde? E quem é você?

Senti um tom de nervosismo na voz dela. Parecia com ciúmes, mas quem estava era eu.

- Ele não disse, e sou Hilde, sou treinada por ele.

- Quando ele voltar, diga que Dalila passou por aqui. E mande um beijo para ele, tá?

Ela disse essas últimas palavras com ironia. Quem ela pensa que é? Permaneci calada e senti ela ir embora. Fiquei lembrando das palavras delas.

Fui para dentro, cheia de ciúmes. Abri a geladeira, mas sem querer esbarrei num vidro que se espatifou no chão. Abaixei e com cuidado fui catando os cacos de vidro.

- Hilde?

De tanto susto, cortei minha mão no vidro. Era Herodes, estava tão nervosa que nem percebi ele chegar.

- Deixa eu te ajudar.

- Não precisa...

Levantei, nervosa.

- O que foi, Hilde? Deixa eu ver sua mão, está pingando sangue.

- Já disse que não precisa!!! Ou você pensa que não posso me cuidar? Não preciso de sua pena, Herodes!!!!

Gritei, segurando o pulso da mão ferida. Não preciso da pena dele, só porque estou cega, não quer dizer... Ahhhh, que raiva!!

- Não me entenda mal.

Fui para o banheiro e lavei minha mão. Ardia tanto que meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Senti a respiração dele por perto, eu sabia que ele me olhava.

- Maldito dia que vim para Creta!! Antes nunca tivesse te conhecido e ficado cega!!!

Gritei, lavando minha mão com raiva e machucando ela mais ainda. Senti o caco de vidro preso lá dentro. Arranquei ele com força e joguei o caco longe. Sentia o sangue quente escorrer por minha mão.

- Sua criança! Pare com isso, Hilde!

Ele chegou mais perto e segurou meus braços com força. Eu me debatia, mas minha força não era pária para a dele. Me acalmei e fiquei quieta.

Ele pegou algo no armário, só fui saber quando ele derramou... era álcool!! Gritei feito doida. Depois enfaixou minha mão e foi para a cozinha arrumar minha bagunça. Sentia que ele estava nervoso.

- Eu saí para comprar um presente para você.

Senti um remorso me invadir toda. Mas que ingrata eu sou!!

- Queria te fazer uma surpresa, afinal, vai fazer quase 1 ano que você está aqui.

- Dalila veio aqui. Te mandou um beijo.

- Dalila? – ele suspirou – Ela não me esquece mesmo...

Disse com reprovação.

- Quem é ela?

- Bom. Ela foi minha aluna, mas só a ensinei o básico do básico.

- E por que motivo ela o procura?

- É apaixonada por mim.

Aquele maldito ciúmes me invadindo de novo.

- Tive um caso com ela, mas foi rápido, apenas para me divertir. Naquele tempo eu era um safado.

Ouvia tudo com extrema calma e paciência. Quase rangendo os dentes.

- Mas é passado, e faço questão de esquece-lo.

Senti ele bem perto de mim, sua respiração batendo em minha face.

- Venha comigo...

Me levou até a sala. Ouvi o barulho de um embrulho sendo aberto. Ele colocou um pedaço de pano muito delicado na minha mão.

- Seu presente. É um vestido. Espero que você goste.

- Obrigada...

Abracei ele com força, ele retribuiu o abraço e me beijou na bochecha.

- Qual a cor?

- Vermelho escuro. Vá vestir.

Fui para o quarto, tranquei a porta. Como queria ver o vestido. Só podia senti-lo... chorei.

Coloquei o vestido, coube certinho em mim. Fui para a sala, Herodes murmurou:

- Nossa, você está... linda!!

Fiquei sem palavras.

- Vou fazer um jantar especial hoje. Afinal, a cavaleira da luz merece! E também, porque logo você vai receber sua armadura.

- Sério?!?

- Sim, Hilde, muito sério...

Fiquei tão alegre que não parava de sorrir, mas eu tinha que fazer algo.

- Herodes, não me lembro direito de seu rosto... posso toca-lo?

Ele se aproximou, pegou minha mão e colocou em seu rosto. Consegui me lembrar de seu rosto novamente... lembrei de seus longos cabelos loiros, seus olhos profundos e penetrantes, seu rosto lindo...

Jantamos, como sempre estava delicioso. Depois fomos conversar na varanda. - O céu está lindo hoje, assim como você.

- Seu galanteador, nas suas eu não caio!!

Disse brincando e começamos a rir.

Aquela noite dormi tão bem, e novamente sonhei com o cavaleiro de ouro...

Dia a dia, treino após treino, eu ficava cada vez mais forte. Já conseguia queimar forte meu cosmo. E também, canalizar minhas energias para um ponto e lança-las fora de meu corpo. Era o primeiro golpe que eu tinha aprendido. Dá para calcular minha alegria. Herodes me disse que no final ia ensinar um golpe, chamado "Supremacia da luz". O maior de todos. Mal via a hora de aprender.

Nas lutas corporais, eu já desviava, defendia e atacava a altura dele. Não era a toa que ele me disse que eu ia ficar com um grande poder. E também, agora, eu meditava. Sim, meditava, é até estranho falar. Era relaxante, e parecia fazer meu cosmo crescer. Não ficava mais nervosa facilmente como antes, estava mais calma, tranqüila.

Estava na mesa da cozinha. Era de manha. Os passarinhos cantavam lá fora e o balanças das folhas me relaxava. Deixei a mente vagar longe...

- Hilde?

- Ah? Herodes, não senti você chegar.

- Bom, tenho uma boa noticia para te dar.

Pude sentir ele se sentar na cadeira ao lado.

- Como você está tendo um excelente desempenho, não será necessário 4 anos para te treinar. Vou te ensinar o último golpe, e você já poderá ir embora. Está ficando forte demais, menina!!

Eu não sabia se ficava alegre ou triste com a noticia. Mas ele falava aquilo com tamanha felicidade que nem parecia me querer por perto.

- E também, porque sua armadura a espera na sala.

- Sério?!?!?

- Vai lá Hilde, você merece.

Pulei da cadeira e corri até a sala. Sentia uma grande energia emanar. E logo fui surpreendida. A energia vinha em minha direção, era a armadura vindo até meu corpo. Pude sentir todo o resplendor dela. Sentia-me complemente protegida.

Herodes respirava rápido, como se estivesse assustado.

- Céus, Hilde, você está brilhando!!!

- Qual é a cor da armadura?

- Branca, com detalhes prateados.

Eu parecia uma criança. Fiquei rodopiando, me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. De fato eu merecia aquilo. Merecia sentir aquela imensa alegria.

Dias depois Herodes me ensinou a "Supremacia da luz". E me disse:

- A luz não vem ao mundo para zombar das trevas, mas para iluminá-las.

Eu já estava para partir. No dia seguinte voltaria para o santuário. Estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz por conseguir a armadura, por estar extremamente forte. Triste por que iria embora, e ficar longe dele. Meus sentimentos estavam embaralhados. Mas...

Estava passeando por Creta. Decidi ir sozinha, pois queria colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, e também meus sentimentos... foi quando ouvi o barulho de um trovão, e decidi voltar bem mais cedo que o esperado.

Entrei em casa, mas senti algo estranho. Ouvi duas vozes, fui seguindo elas com cautela. Eram respirações rápidas e ofegantes. Ouvia murmúrios, mas não conseguia entende-los. Vinham do quarto dele. Fiquei escondida no corredor. Escutava gemidos...

- Ohhhhh... isso...

Era a voz de Herodes. Já sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Senti uma raiva me dominar a tal ponto de querer matar os dois naquela cama. Foi quando ouvi para meu ódio total...

- Herodes, meu amor... você nunca me deixa mesmo...

Era a voz de Dalila!!!! Dalila, aquela maldita!!! Saí correndo, antes que matasse os dois. Resolvi me acalmar, o que iria ganhar com aquela raiva toda? Todo aquele tempo de meditação nunca foi tão útil como agora. Respirei fundo. Voltei para as ruas de Creta... andava sem rumo. Sempre parando para perguntar aonde eu estava. Resolvi ir para um bosque meditar...

Deixei meu cosmo queimar, como nunca havia sido queimado antes. Manda-lo para bem longe. Sentia meu cabelo flutuar. Meu corpo ardia em poder. Estava assim a bastante tempo... foi quando senti pessoas a minha volta. Ouvia cochichos:

- "Quem é essa mulher?"

- "Que cosmo poderoso é esse?"

Até que uma voz em meio a multidão, dissipando meus pensamentos disse:

- Você é a prometida cavaleira da luz?

- Sim, sou...

Falei, queimando mais forte meu cosmo. Sentia claramente as pessoas se afastando menos aquele homem...

- Você é a prometida que veio para iluminar as trevas?

- Como?!?

O homem sumiu. Não sentia mais nada. Parei de queimar meu cosmo naquele instante.

- "Olha, ela está brilhando! Como se tivesse luz própria!"

- "Nunca vi nada igual..."

Mais cochichos, resolvi sair dali. Voltei para casa. Herodes me esperava na porta.

- Hilde, o que foi isso? Nunca senti seu cosmo tão poderoso como agora...

- É mesmo?

Queimei-o mais ainda, com toda a força, fazendo Herodes se afastar, parecia estar com medo, sua respiração havia mudado.

- Pare com isso Hilde!!!

- Não, não paro!!!

Agora sim... Atingi o ponto máximo, sentia os ventos rodearem a minha volta, e ouvia os sinistros trovões. Meu corpo ardia. Ele caiu no chão.

- Para... você está me cegando!!!!

Na mesma hora parei. Não queria machuca-lo, somente ver aonde meu poder conseguia chegar. Fui até ele, me agachei.

- Você está bem?

- O que está fazendo, Hilde?!? E você continua emanando essa maldita luz, por favor, saia daqui antes que eu fique cego também...

Entrei na casa, direto para o quarto. Sem saber no que pensar... que poder grande eu tinha!! Mas estava envergonhada de te-lo usado dessa forma. Peguei minhas coisas, e ajeitei tudo numa sacola. Também peguei a urna onde estava minha armadura e a coloquei nas costas. Eu queria ir embora, eu ia embora...

Herodes estava no mesmo lugar, agachado, perguntou:

- Aonde você vai?

- Para o santuário, já passou da hora.

- Mas... já que você vai, não posso impedir, só quero que saiba de algo.

- O que?

- Existe um certo cavaleiro de ouro, o cavaleiro de virgem, talvez ele possa te curar.

- Obrigada, mas... Adeus...

Disse fria, mas estava calma, tranqüila. Prometi a mim mesma que não sentiria mais raiva ou ódio... ou até mesmo, o ciúmes. Prometi que iria esquece-lo, e só lembraria coisas boas dele. Prometi não sofrer mais e que iria voltar a enxergar, custasse o que fosse....

**Cap. 4**

Parti na primeira embarcação disponível. Estavam levando mantimentos até a Grécia. Fiquei feliz em poder voltar. E o cavaleiro de virgem, quem era mesmo? Shaka, sim, ele mesmo. Só ouvi falar dele, mas nunca tinha o visto. Será que ele poderia me curar? Me disseram que ele é extremamente forte e que sempre estava de olhos fechados. Fiquei cheia de esperanças...

Antes de descer do navio, coloquei minha armadura. E quando desci, ouvi novamente os mesmo comentários. Não liguei, e parti para o santuário. Como será que estavam as coisas? E Hera? E Marin? Queria encontra-la e mostrar que havia conseguido. E minha mascará? Bom, não sou mais uma amazona...

Finalmente eu havia chegado, e ouvia por todos os lados cochichos e burburinhos. Mas a pergunta que mais faziam é: "Quem é ela?" . Perguntei a direção das dozes casas. Me indicaram aonde eu tinha que ir.

Queria ver logo esse tal Shaka. E enquanto subia as escadas, resolvi queimar meu cosmo, somente para chamar a atenção e mostrar que estava subindo. Foi quando um homem me abordou, sua voz era calma:

- Aonde vai cavaleira?

- Preciso falar com Shaka, quem é você? – perguntei curiosa.

- O cavaleiro de Áries, Mú de Jamiel.

Nossa! Que emoção, eu pela primeira vez falava com um cavaleiro de ouro. E ainda mais, com que o mais me simpatizava.

- Seus olhos estão fechados, você é cega?

- Sou sim... poderia me levar até Shaka?

- Claro...

No caminho fomos conversando, ele me parecia ser simpático e gentil. E como sempre, ouvi a mesma pergunta:

- Quem é você?

- Hilde, cavaleira de prata da luz!

- Já ouvi falar nessa armadura de prata, dizem que muitas mulheres tentaram, de todas as partes do mundo. Até que chamaram uma da Grécia.

- Não foi fácil, tive que ficar cega para conseguir.

- Oh, sério?

- Sim, e me disseram que esse tal Shaka pudesse fazer eu voltar a enxergar.

- Talvez ele possa mesmo... chegamos. Deixarei você aqui, é só ir reto. Boa sorte Hilde! Continue assim, você tem um cosmo límpido...

- Obrigada Mú.

Entrei, essa a hora da verdade, ia saber se ele poderia me curar. Podia sentir o cosmo forte dele, que emitia paz e calma. Fui o seguindo, só que era ele que vinha até mim.

- Shaka?

- Sim, sou eu... – disse calmo – E quem é você? Portadora de uma alma pura sem trevas?

Ele perguntou, não muito distante. Ele me transmitia uma paz imensa, como a muito tempo não sentia.

- Eu sou Hilde... cavaleira da luz. Eu vim saber se você pode...

- Eu sei Hilde, já a esperava. Venha, me acompanhe.

Fui o seguindo, confesso, estava muito assustada!! Como ele me esperava? Então ele já sabia que eu ia chegar... Claro, isso é meio óbvio, mas...

- Você é iluminada, portadora da luz. A que ilumina as trevas...

Ouvia tudo perplexa, com grande alegria, claro. Mas espantada. Ele estava me assustando de certa forma.Ele parou, virou-se e ficou de frente para mim, se aproximou mais, senti sua respiração bater em meu rosto.

- Abra os olhos Hilde...

Abri... primeiro vi um borrão, mas logo tudo tomava forma. Havia um homem loiro, de longos cabelos compridos e seus olhos estavam abertos, eram lindos e azuis, que pareciam vasculhar minha alma. Seu rosto tinha feições delicadas, era muito bonito...sua armadura era linda, fiquei encantada. A primeira coisa mesmo que vi, foi seus olhos...

Chorei de emoção, e num impulso, o abracei, ele retribuiu o abraço.

- Esperei tanto tempo... finalmente posso enxergar...

- Os olhos são reflexo da alma, Hilde, seus olhos emanam luz, assim como sua alma.

Disse, exibindo um pequeno sorriso. Eu estava hipnotizada...mas, algo estava errado, foi como um estalo em minha mente, eu havia me lembrado de algo, sim! Os sonhos!! O belo cavaleiro que todas as noites visitava meu sonho... fiquei assustada.

- O que foi? Porque seus pensamentos estão confusos?

- Não, nada...

Disse, disfarçando.

- Shaka, você me proporcionou uma grande alegria, como posso agradecer?

Ele fechou os olhos, sorriu e disse:

- Mantenha sua alma assim. Agora vá, eu sei que você quer ver sua amiga amazona.

Como ele sabe tanto de mim?? Parece que ele pode ler minha mente. Me senti intimidada.

- Obrigada mais uma vez...

E saí da casa de virgem, vislumbrando a visão do santuário. Fiquei maravilhada, quando olhei para trás, ele estava na porta, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada Shaka!!!

Disse, rindo. Desci as casas, agora via o que tinha nelas. Na de Leão, vi um homem parado na porta, me olhando. Na de câncer, seria melhor não Ter passado por ela, era sinistra. Na de gêmeos não tinha ninguém, e na de touro, um grande homem moreno sorriu para mim. Parei na de Áries, Mú veio a porta. Agora sim, podia vê-lo, ele era muito bonito também...

_( nota da autora: Qual cavaleiro de ouro não é bonito?!?!?! Me digam!! Hehehe, tá, tá bom sempre tem um feio...)_

Ele estava com um grande sorriso no rosto, corri para abraçá-lo de tamanha alegria que eu sentia.

- Mú!!! Estou enxergando, não é maravilhoso?

- E como é, vejo que está muito feliz, também pudera, não é?

Sorri, um dos momentos mais mágicos em minha vida.

- Vou seguir caminho Mú, obrigada também.

Disse já me afastando, queria ver Hera, como ela estaria agora? Será que também tinha treinado bastante como eu?

Atravessei a floresta e já estava entrando na área das amazonas e logo via Hera de longe, correndo em minha direção...

- Hilde!!!!

E me abraçou fortemente. Ela estava sem a mascará e com um sorriso enorme no rosto, olhava para mim e para minha armadura brilhante. Disse eufórica com seus olhos castanhos brilhando:

- Menina do céu, você conseguiu!!!

E de longe eu via Marin chegar. Eu sabia que ela duvidava que eu não conseguiria. Que duvidava que eu ia sair daquela sala de luz com vida, que iria resistir aos treinos de Herodes... de fato consegui tudo e recuperei o que perdi com aquela provação.

- Parabéns, Hilde.

- Obrigada Marin.

Disse cordialmente. Hera me puxou pelo braço, me levando até nossa antiga casa.

- Agora você vai me contar tudo o que houve naquele treino, Hilde, estou morta de curiosidade, ouvia boatos de que você nunca mais voltaria.

- Sério?

- Era o que as amazonas sempre discutiam. Mas eu sempre acreditei em você, e olhe só, vejo uma cavaleira na minha frente.

Ela sorriu, sentando numa cadeira velha. Comecei a contar tudo, desde a sala de luz, até a cegueira e os treinos. Hera ouvia tudo com a maior atenção. Foi quando contei que Shaka havia me curado.

- Shaka? O cavaleiro de virgem?

- Sim, o que tem?

- Dizem que ele é muito bonito, é verdade? Eu vi poucos cavaleiros de ouro até hoje...

Fiquei envergonhada, mas tentei não demonstrar. Tentando mudar de assunto, eu disse:

- Eu também vi o cavaleiro de áries...

- Ele é bonito igual ao Shaka? É porque as amazonas fazem um alvoroço por causa do cavaleiro de virgem.

- Ah, céus... me poupe Hera.

- Responde logo, mulher!!

- Sim, ele é bonito. Tem um rosto com traços delicados, sua armadura é linda, e ele me passou uma paz imensa...

Ela sorriu feito um moleque, e me lançou um olhar irônico e safado.

- Hilde, Hilde... – disse de um jeito engraçado.

- O que foi?

- É, você não toma vergonha nessa cara pra você ver....

- O que eu fiz?

- Xiiiiiiiiiiii... já tá derretida por ele...

Ela falava brincando, eu tentava me manter séria, mas era impossível, comecei a rir.

- Você só fala asneiras, Hera!!

- Falo mesmo? Eu vi sua cara de boba alegre quando falava dele. Mas pode esquecer, dizem que ele tem fama de monge. Se ele não é um mesmo...

- Para com essa bobeira Hera. Eu devo muito a ele, não sei como, mas ele me devolveu a visão. Por isso sou grata ao Shaka, e não derretida!!!

Falei nervosa, não tinha cabimento o que Hera estava dizendo.

- Tá bom, calma... mas vamos deixar isso de lado, por te encher tanto o saco, como demonstração de desculpas, vou fazer algo que você adora.

- O que?

- Um bolo do jeito que você gosta.

Ela sorriu, já indo para a cozinha. Enquanto isso eu arrumava minhas coisas no quarto. Estava tudo do jeito que deixei. Hera acreditava mesmo que eu ia voltar, senão teria deixado outra amazona em meu lugar ali.

Fui para fora, o Sol ainda estava alto, com algumas nuvens ao redor. Olhei para cima, os passarinhos voavam alto. Que alegria era ver de novo. Suspirei fundo e fiquei esperando o bolo sair. Depois de uma certa demora, ela veio segurando dois pratos.

- Tome, bolo de chocolate.

O bolo estava com uma cara ótima. Realmente Hera é uma ótima cozinheira. Dei a primeira garfada...

- Nossa, delicioso.

- Também pudera, fui eu que fiz.

- Mas que convencida!!

Nós começamos a rir, foi então que eu tive uma idéia.

- Coloca um pedaço numa vasilha?

- Agora Hilde?

- Sim, agora.Enquanto isso vou tirar minha armadura.

Fui para o quarto. Guardei a armadura na urna e troquei de roupa. Coloquei uma calça bem folgada preta, uma blusa apertada branca e um tênis velho azul escuro. Olhei para o vestido vermelho que Herodes me deu, e simplesmente sorri. Peguei o vestido e fui para a sala. Ela segurava a vasilha.

- Hera, tome, é para você.

- Nossa... obrigada.

Ela disse toda alegre e boba. Segurando o vestido vermelho. Achei melhor me desfazer dele. Peguei a vasilha, e antes de sair, parei na porta.

- Eu já volto.

- Vai aonde?

- Depois te falo...

Ela fez aquele sorriso moleque.

- Hummmmm... já sei, é o Shakinha...

Fiz um olhar ameaçador para ela, antes de sair. Ela riu da minha cara.

Mesmo tendo tantas nuvens, senti aquele Sol quente na minha cabeça, fiquei com vontade de voltar. Mas segui caminho. Estava atravessando a floresta, foi quando senti que estava sendo observada. Olhei para os lados e via vultos. Mas eles sumiram, fiquei preocupada e resolvi me apressar.

Logo cheguei nas dozes casas, fui subindo e Mú estava sentado nas escadas, com um belo sorriso nos lábios. Ao lado dele estava um garotinho de cabelos alaranjados, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

- O que tem aí dentro? – perguntou o garotinho.

- Bolo, pena que só tenha um pedaço. Senão te dava um pouquinho.

- É para Shaka?

Perguntou Mú.

- Ele mesmo, eu ia trazer para você também, mas achei que minha amiga não ia gostar de eu ficar dando o bolo dela por aí.

Ele riu.

- Tudo bem, Hilde. Vai lá, mas talvez você encontre o Shaka meditando. É típico dele, não ligue.

- Obrigada Mú...

Fui subindo as escadas, e quando cheguei na casa de virgem, novamente pude sentir aquela paz me invadir. Como era bom sentir aquilo!! Eu ficava mais tranqüila do que nas meditações.

Fui entrando na casa de virgem. Com medo de ele estar meditando, não o chamei. Fui procurando Shaka com cautela. Foi então que ele apareceu, estava sem a armadura, e vestia uma espécie de túnica grega branca.

- Desculpe entrar na sua casa assim, mas é que fiquei com medo de você estar meditando.

- Não se preocupe Hilde.

Ele abriu os olhos... mas porque? Não diziam que o cavaleiro de virgem vivia com os olhos fechados?? De novo aquele olhar que parecia vasculhar minha alma, a procura de alguma coisa. Fiquei com vergonha. Meio atrapalhada, eu disse:

- Tome, é um pedaço de bolo. Minha amiga que fez, achei que você gostaria.

Entreguei a vasilha, ele sorriu, não desviando seu olhar um segundo sequer. - Vou guardar o bolo, comerei depois. Me espere aqui.

Enquanto ele saiu da sala. Fiquei olhando para o chão, morrendo de vergonha. Oras essa!! Mas porque vergonha? Levantei a cabeça. Me lembrei da primeira coisa que vi ao enxergar novamente... seus lindos olhos azuis, uma pena era ele ficar com eles fechados todo o tempo.

Ele chegou, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Quer passear?

- Como?!?

Ai que pergunta idiota... eu sou uma tonta mesmo.

- Ah, claro.

Quando descemos as dozes casas, Mú não estava na escada. Ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas, ele me perguntou sobre meu treinamento. E de novo contei tudo. Bom, quase tudo. Não contei de Dalila, foi aí que ele me perguntou, para acabar com qualquer suspeita minha:

- Mas tem algo que você não quer contar...

Temia em perguntar se ele lia a minha mente e saber que a resposta era sim.

- Não quero falar nisso.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo.

Bom, se ele lia mesmo minha mente, fiquei pensando para ele: Se você sabe porque pergunta?

O silêncio tomou conta. Ele me olhou meio assustado e envergonhado. Ahá! Eu sabia, tá vendo? Ele lia mesmo, mas porque? Me senti envergonhada, então ele sabia de cada fato que já ocorreu em minha vida. Sabia de Herodes, sabia de tudo, até que eu achava ele lindo, fiquei com mais vergonha, mas comecei a rir da reação dele.

- Me perdoe, com os olhos abertos meu cosmo cresce muito...

- Deve ser difícil controlar seu cosmo tão grande assim, eu entendo Shaka.

Ficamos andando pelo santuário. Conversando bastante. Andamos tanto que chegamos num bosque. A frente tinha um lago de águas muito límpidas. Então ele me perguntou, para meu espanto:

- Herodes te magoou muito, não foi?

- Porque pergunta isso?

- Apesar de você querer esquecer, e até ter prometido isso, guarda mágoas. Sua alma é limpa e pura, mas tem uma pequena mancha, que foi causada por essa paixão mal correspondida. Uma pessoa como você deveria ter ela perfeita.

- Shaka!! Isso não lhe diz respeito.

Disse alto, repreendendo-o. Ele literalmente estava mexendo na minha ferida. Suas palavras me deixaram nervosa e aflita. Então quase gritei:

- Então já que você sabe tudo, pode me explicar o porque de toda eu noite eu sonhar com você! Toda bendita noite é o mesmo sonho, até hoje!!

Pelo que eu sabia dele, suas atitudes me espantavam. Ele olhava cada vez mais profundamente nos meus olhos.

- Vou apagar essa mancha que existe em sua alma...

E me tomou em seus braços. Me assustei, nunca tive um contato tão grande com um homem, a não ser nos treinos de Herodes. Sentia o corpo quente dele colado ao meu. Seus olhos azuis me hipnotizando...

Foi quando ouvi uma voz masculina num tom agressivo interromper o momento.

- Ora, ora, Shaka!! Não pensei que você gostasse de agarrar garotas no bosque.

Quando vi, era um homem de longos cabelos negros, e olhos amarelos penetrantes. Estava usando uma armadura branca com detalhes amarelos. Seus cabelos negros escorriam sobre a armadura, dando um grande contraste de cores.

Shaka entrou na minha frente, me protegendo.

- Kojiro, sua alma clama por vingança, não faça isso.

O homem ficou realmente enfurecido.

- Tem razão, meu caro. Tem razão... Fúria da águia!!!!!!

Ele gritou, ergueu as mãos para o céu, depois as colocou na direção de Shaka. Eu via uma grande águia no céu, descer encima de nós dois. O olhar da águia estava repleta de ódio e furor.

Shaka segurou o poder com as mãos. A energia daquele homem era muito grande, ele estava tomado pela raiva. E parecia que a raiva aumentava grandiosamente seu poder. Eu fiquei temerosa pelo que pudesse acontecer.

O golpe do homem era tão forte que Shaka estava sendo levado lentamente para trás.

- Hilde, saia daqui.

- Não, eu vou te ajudar.

- Saia daqui agora Hilde!!!

Pela primeira vez vi ele nervoso, me afastei a uma distância segura. Foi então que senti alguém me prender por trás, fiquei imobilizada. E antes que pudesse me soltar, vi tudo escurecer...

**Cap. 5**

Abri lentamente meus olhos, sentia uma dor enorme na cabeça. Quando ia passar a mão nela, também pude sentir que estava amarrada. Olhei em volta, estava numa cama, em um quarto mal iluminado e bagunçado. Foi quando senti um cosmo familiar se aproximar... não era possível, eu não podia acreditar. Ele estava numa armadura cinza, com detalhes verdes.

- Herodes!!! Maldito, me solte!!!!

- Calma, vou te soltar depois de certas coisinhas...

Disse com um sorriso safado. Kojiro entrou no quarto, com uma cara não muito amigável e disse:

- Por enquanto, não encoste um dedo nela Herodes!! Senão, juro que te mato.

- Protegendo a queridinha do Shaka, é?

- Cala a boca pois isso pouco te importa, deixa a garota em paz.

E saiu do quarto, com uma cara menos amigável ainda. Porque ele me protegeu? Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, estava apavorada.

- Porque faz isso?

- Nenhuma pupila minha faz aquilo comigo, e também nenhuma saí do treinamento sem uma boa noite de cama com o mestre...

- Você é um porco imundo, Herodes!!!

Ele bateu na minha cara, com o rosto marcado pela raiva. Eu não entendia nada, porque ele fazia aquilo? Eu sabia que ele era um safado, agora canalha, era nova.

Uma terceira pessoa entrou no quarto. Era um homem de longos cabelos castanhos ondulados até metade das costas. Tinha os olhos azuis, e usava uma armadura inteiramente preta. Ele tinha o olhar diferente, como se no fundo fosse uma pessoa bondosa. Era muito bonito e tinha um ar celestial.

- Saia logo Herodes.

Herodes obedeceu e saiu do quarto. O misterioso homem entrou, olhando fundo em meus olhos.

- Meu nome é Elifas, não se preocupe, não deixarei ele sequer tocar em seus cabelos.

Ele disse calmo, e se retirou. Como um homem desses estaria misturado naquele meio? Tudo estava muito confuso. E Shaka? Como será que ele está? Me enchi de preocupação, será que ele viria me buscar? Afinal, porque raios estava acontecendo aquilo tudo? Fiquei um longe tempo pensando, recapitulando os últimos acontecimentos. Foi quando ouvi vozes conversarem no corredor:

- Ele está bem quebrado, afinal, foram 5 contra um. Isso porque contamos com mais dois companheiros.

- Ele vai vir buscar a garota. Só espero que não traga seus amigos das dozes casas... – era a voz de Elifas.

- Se o conheço bem, vai vir sozinho. – disse Kojiro. – Bom, pouco me importa, vou terminar de acabar com ele.

- E o que faremos com ela?

- Depois que terminar, faça o que bem entender com ela, Herodes. Sua vingança é com ela, a minha é com Shaka.

Fosse o que fosse, eu não ia ficar ali nem mais um minuto sequer, comecei a queimar meu cosmo. Já sentia o corpo arder, o quarto estava tomado por uma forte luz branca. Eu fechei meus olhos e gritei, fazendo meu cosmo explodir. Consegui arrancar as amarras, me levantei da cama, mas Herodes veio a porta. Com os braços tapando o rosto por causa da luz, ele se afastou.

Lancei duas bolas de energia encima dele. Ele bateu na parede, quebrando-a. Eu estava realmente nervosa com aquilo tudo.

Ouvi a voz alterada de Kojiro ao longe:

- O maldito do Shaka está chegando!!

Fui para o corredor, Herodes se levantava atordoado. O imobilizei e coloquei sua cara colada no chão. Bati em sua nuca, deixando ele inconsciente. Foi quando vi Elifas parado me olhando, meio perplexo. Mas logo tomou posição de ataque e disse:

- Eu não te faria nenhum mal Hilde, mas não posso te deixar passar.

- A luta é inevitável...

Suspirei fundo, ergui as mãos ao céu. Fortes ventanias passavam entre o corredor, eu estava iluminando tudo ao meu redor. A luz ficava cada vez mais intensa, e Elifas protegeu o rosto com seu braço. Corri em sua direção com grande velocidade e quando ia golpea-lo, ele caiu no chão, com as mãos nos olhos.

- Não consigo enxergar!!

Ele exclamou em voz alta, enquanto isso ouvi um grande estrondo vir lá de fora. Corri para ver o que era. Em meio as árvores Shaka e Kojiro lutavam corpo a corpo.

Kojiro golpeou Shaka na altura do estômago. O cavaleiro de virgem estava bem mais cansado e debilitado, talvez fosse da luta anterior no bosque. Pelo que eu ouvi todos os 3 lutaram ao mesmo tempo contra ele. E sem contar os outros dois que eu não tinha visto até agora. Shaka pode ser forte, mas ainda é um humano.

Os dois literalmente estavam se matando, Kojiro também parecia cansado. Eu tinha que fazer algo...

- Supremacia da luz!!!!!!!!

Gritei, e logo Kojiro foi envolvido por uma forte luz e uma espécie de energia negra saiu de seus olhos, entrando em seguida por eles toda a luz branca e pura que tinha em volta.

Ele caiu atordoado no chão e eu corri para ver Shaka.

- Você está bem?

Ele deu um leve sorriso.

- Vou sobreviver.

Foi quando senti uma grande energia me atingir pelas costas, eu caí ajoelhada no chão, sentia minhas costas queimarem. Virei o rosto e vi Herodes furioso. Shaka se levantou, extremamente nervoso. Ficou na minha frente, para me proteger.

- Você irá conhecer a verdade do universo Herodes...

Mas eu caí no chão, e não pude ver mais nada. Shaka se agachou e me ajudou a levantar.

- O que você fez com ele?

- Ele vai conhecer o inferno...

Kojiro se levantou. Seu olhar estava completamente mudado. Invés de fúria eu via calma e paz. Shaka ficou atento a qualquer movimento que ele pudesse fazer. Então eu disse para ele se acalmar.

- Ele mudou, não é mais o mesmo. Meu golpe é diferente, ele é purificador.

- Me desculpe Shaka...

Foram as últimas palavras de Kojiro antes de seguir caminho pela floresta. E logo começou a chover. Cansada de ter gastado toda minha energia no supremacia da luz, me entreguei e fechei os olhos lentamente...

Abri os olhos. Achei engraçado o fato de toda vez que abrisse meus olhos aparecer num lugar diferente. Comecei a rir. Olhei em volta, estava numa grande cama de casal. Senti aquela boa paz me invadir. Me levantei, estava vestida com uma espécie de camisola branca. Quando olhei para o lado vi uma muda de minha roupa. Me perguntei o que ela poderia estar fazendo ali. Vesti uma calça preta e uma blusa também preta. Fui andando pela grande casa, foi quando ouvi duas vozes conhecidas:

- Ela melhorou?

- Sim, está bem melhor do que antes. Seus ferimentos estão curados, agora ela só está descansando.

Quando cheguei na sala, Mú e Shaka estavam em pé, conversando. O cavaleiro de virgem estava de olhos fechados.

- Hilde, que bom te ver novamente!

Disse o cavaleiro de áries vindo em minha direção. Me abraçou fortemente e sorriu em seguida.

- Fico feliz em te ver também Mú.

- Bom, fico menos preocupado agora que a vi. Vou descer, a casa de áries me espera.

Quando Mú saiu, Shaka abriu os olhos e olhou profundamente nos meus. O silêncio tomou conta de toda a casa de virgem. Ele disse então:

- Sua amiga, a Hera veio aqui de manha. Ela ficou bastante tempo e quando viu que você não ia acordar tão cedo foi embora. Ela trouxe sua roupa.

- Hera...

Murmurei sorrindo.

- Vá até ela, ela ainda está preocupada.

Fui indo até a porta, Shaka me acompanhava.

- Porque Kojiro queria vingança?

- É uma longa história. Um dia te contarei.

Ele suspirou fundo, olhando para frente, depois virou para mim. Sorriu levemente.

- Me desculpe ter feito aquilo com você no bosque. Sei que passei dos limites te agarrando daquele jeito. Fui ousado e insano e não pensei nas...

Antes que ele terminasse a frase, eu o beijei. Ele então me abraçou, me tomando em seus braços. Não queria saber de suas explicações. É... Hera tinha razão, eu estava gamado pelo "monge" que de monge só tinha a paz mesmo.

Depois que terminamos ele me olhou meio espantado pelo meu ato inusitado. Mas depois sorriu e novamente me beijou...

Ele sorriu e me abraçou. Deixou o silencio do momento para o momento. Foi quando olhei ao longe, uma mulher da armadura negra me olhar com grande inveja e raiva...

**Continua....**

**Notas da autora:**

Enfim, o Shaka merece uma mulher, toda mundo zoa o coitado, dizendo que ele faz juz ao signo de virgem...hehehehe

Afinal, alguma mulher tinha que meter respeito, não é??? Pelo menos uma... hehehe

Ohhhhhh????? Quem será tal misteriosa mulher de armadura negra? Sim, morram de curiosidade...

Sim!!! Vai Ter uma continuação oras essa!! E quem sabe até melhor se minha inspiração continuar desse jeito...

Miro e Milo, estão corretos. Pois no Japão não existe o L , então prefiro colocar Miro.

Obrigado ao Shoran, pois Kojiro foi baseado nele, e também ao meu love, que não queria ser do mal, então fiz o Elifas, e obrigada também a Mari e a Ju!!

Beijo para todos, a continuação vem aí, hehehe, aguardem!!


End file.
